Fénix de fuego
by Naomi Sugai
Summary: Universo alternativo/ En el cumpleaños 14 de la princesa Keiko Uchiha apareció nuevamente la malvad en vida, así que tuvo que escapar de su dimensión para salvar su vida. En esta nueva dimensión se encontró con sus hermanos y madre quienes habían desaparecido después del incidente. Ahora ella deberá observar a su familia de lejos y tratar de guardar el secreto. SasuSaku- NaruHi
1. Chapter 1

_Hace un siglo aproximadamente…_

_ En las tierras mágicas de Hidrex las cinco naciones elementales: agua, aire, fuego, tierra y relámpago, estaban en guerra a causa de un solo hombre que hizo un pacto con el demonio. Dicho pacto consistía en que aquel hombre viviría por siempre si él y sus secuaces sembraban el caos en este mundo, el nombre de aquel malvado hombre era Madara Uchiha el primogénito del rey de la nación del fuego que fue desterrado de sus tierras por el asesinato de su hermano._

_Madara Uchiha un mago negro del estilo pyro después de asesinar a su propio padre y sus secuaces al resto de los reyes de las distintas naciones creían que eran los dueños y señores de Hidrex, pero no contaban con que las hijas de los reyes se autoproclamaran reinas y tuvieran las agallas de enfrentarlos y acabar con los secuaces de madara y a él volverlo piedra gracias a un antiguo hechizo prohibido que estaba guardado en el templo "koyoki" de la nación de la tierra._

_Una vez que Madara y su organización "akatsuki" fueron borrados, las nuevas reinas firmaron la paz entre las naciones y crearon a los "anbus" que eran magos y guerreros leales a las reinas, pero que a la vez resguardaban la paz de todo Hidrex… _

**Un año más**

La hermosa luna llena estaba tomando posesión del firmamento y algunas de sus amigas las estrellas la estaban acompañando, era una noche muy fría para ser verano aún. Las calles del pueblo de Zoxla, capital de la nación del fuego y lugar de residencia de la familia real, estaban llenas de luz y de personas ya que ese día se llevaba a cabo un festival en honor a las antiguas cinco reinas que liberaron a todo Hidrex de la maldad y oscuridad del malvado madara y su organización akatsuki. Además ese día era el cumpleaños número catorce de la princesa y heredera del trono del fuego, por lo tanto el pueblo tenía una doble celebración.

El castillo se encontraba sobre el nivel del pueblo, rodeado de gruesos muros de piedra, a cada lado de la entrada principal de aquel muro se encuentran torres de vigilancia de tres pisos de altura. El camino que lleva a la entrada principal del castillo oriental de seis pisos esta hecho de piedra gris. En la parte trasera del castillo se encuentra un hermoso jardín con distintos árboles milenarios, verde pasto, una laguna artificial donde hay una pequeña isla circular que esta conectada al resto del jardín por un puente de madera.

Precisamente en aquel jardín es donde se llevara a cabo la celebración del cumpleaños de la princesa, por lo cual los sirvientes del castillo se encuentran arreglando los últimos detalles. Algunos sacerdotes del castillo terminaban conjuros de protección y otros terminaban de hechizar las esferas de cristal que brillaran como pequeños soles flotando por el jardín dando luz.

Mirando aquel panorama estaba una muchacha joven vestida con fino kimono color cereza y bordes dorados, las mangas eran largas y anchas, el símbolo de la familia real, un abanico de papel rojo y blanco, se encontraba en su espalda. Su cabello negro lo traía recogido con algunos mechones sueltos que caían sobre su rostro. Aquella muchacha estaba apoyada en el balcón de su habitación miraba con fastidio todo aquello, detestaba las reuniones con la nobleza y vestirse con esas ropas tan formales- **como detesto esto**- murmuro resoplando. Entro a su habitación y se miro en el espejo, se concentro en su rostro, sus ojos negros estaban delineados y sus pestañas estaban crespas y muy negras, sus labios eran de color cereza y su rostro que por lo general era de un rosado pálido ahora tenia más color gracias a unos coloretes que le pusieron sus sirvientas.

-**pareces un payaso con esa cosa en tu rostro**- se burlo un joven de unos 18 años alto de cabello negro y corto peinado hacia atrás como un puercoespín, debajo de su oreja izquierda se podía apreciar una gruesa cicatriz. Estaba vestido con una haori y hakama negra, a pesar de traer esas vestimentas se podía apreciar su atlético físico, en su cintura traía una katana ya que es el escolta de la princesa.

-**oh, cállate ryukin**- le ordeno molesta la princesa mirándolo enojada, lo analizo y sonrió- **valla, te vez bien**- le dijo irónica- **¿Qué paso? También te atraparon los detestables modistas**-

-**todo esto es tu culpa**- espeto el muchacho recostándose sobre la cama de la muchacha

-**perdóname por haber nacido**- le dijo la muchacha- **bájate de mi cama**-

-**haces mucho ruido, cállate**- le ordeno el muchacho con los ojos cerrados

La muchacha no dijo nada mas, solo lo miro molesta analizándolo _"me pregunto si estará durmiendo"_ pensó y le lanzo tapa de un perfume, pero este ni se movió. Ella sonrió y salio a su balcón nuevamente, puso un pie sobre la baranda para saltar y cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo fue jalada hacia atrás.

-**ni lo sueñes enana, no dejare que te escapes**- le dijo su escolta

La muchacha parpadeo varias veces y susurro- **pero si estabas durmiendo**-

-**eso quisieras**- la jalo hasta la habitación y ahí la soltó

-**eres detestable**-

En ese momento alguien toco la puerta y entro sin esperar respuesta- **princesa, su padre dice que…**

-**¿Quién te dijo que podías entrar?**- le pregunto molesta la princesa- **detesto que entres sin mi permiso**-

-**pero su padre me envió a…**

-**me importa** **una mierda lo que él te haya dicho, esta es mi habitación y sin mi consentimiento no puedes entrar**- le espeto molesta a la mujer que era la asistente de su padre

-**lo…lo… lo siento mucho princesa**- se disculpo la mujer algo nerviosa con una reverencia- **no volverá a suceder**-

-**eso espero estupida, ahora dime que ¿quiere mi padre?**-

-**keiko, no seas tan grosera**- la reprendió su padre quien había estado escuchando todo desde la puerta

La muchacha se sorprendió al escucharlo pero lo oculto mirando hacia su derecha molesta- **hmp, ¿Qué sucede?**-

-**quiero hablar a solas con mi hija**- les dijo el rey, fugaku uchiha, a su asistente y al escolta de su hija

-**si señor, con su permiso**- su asistente salio de la habitación.

Ryuyami kinugasa, el escolta de la princesa desapareció entre las llamas.

-**presumido**- susurro keiko ante la desaparición de su escolta y amigo

-**keiko no puedes hablarle así a las personas**- comenzó a decirle su padre**- aunque las detestes. En algunos años más tú serás mi sucesora y debes aprender a ser respetuosa y prudente con todos, desde el rey de otra nación hasta la persona que limpia el baño**-

-**yo no decidí ser tu sucesora, sabes que detesto todo esto**- le espeto alzando la voz molesta su hija- **tu sucesor debería ser itachi no yo**-

-**no me levantes la voz jovencita**- le advirtió molesto- **itachi ya no esta aquí y sasuke tampoco…**-

-**y yo soy tu ultima opción cierto, jamás se te paso por la mete que yo seria tu sucesora y a decir verdad a mi tampoco**- respiro algo agitada, estaba molesta- **todo esto es culpa de ella, de la puta de mi desgraciada madre**-

-**paff**- su padre la abofeteo**- no hables así de ella. Puede que ella se haya ido con otro hombre y se haya llevado a tus hermanos con ella, pero tú no tienes idea de lo ocurrió. Porque tú estuviste desaparecida todo ese tiempo, tú fuiste la culpable de todo lo que ocurrió entre nosotros**-

La joven princesa bajo la mirada, algunas lágrimas de dolor emocional se deslizaban por su rostro**- no sabes cuanto te odio a ti y a ella**- murmuro con la voz quebrada- **pero no te preocupes, seguiré con esto como si no hubiera sucedido nada, esta noche haré lo que la tradición dice**- luego recito- **A los catorce años el heredero debe mostrar su destreza con su arma y elemento, convocar a la "mascota" familiar, para así mostrar que es digno de ser gobernante, convertirse en alguien respetado y ser considerado como adulto aunque no lo sea por la edad. Pero no me pidas que te deje de odiar a ti y a ella, no me pidas cariño. Yo soy como soy y no cambiare porque tú me lo ordenas**- tras decir eso salio de la habitación.

En el hermoso jardín trasero algunos invitados se estaban impacientando por la demora de la familia real del fuego…

-**¿Por qué se tardaran tanto?**- le pregunto una muchacha de unos 17 años, de cabello castaño con algunos mechones rubios naturales de ojos verde selva a su acompañante.

-**Como voy a saber Sayu**- recibió por respuesta de un muchacho de unos 18 años de cabello plateado y ojos negros

-**pero es tu prima sakumo**- le espeto la muchacha

-**si es mi prima**- acepto- **pero somos de naciones distintas, acabo de llegar a esta nación no la he visto**-

-**apostaría que nos hace esperar solo para hacerse la importante**- opino molesta la castaña

**-puede que tengas razón, pero es su gran día después de todo ¿ya olvidaste cuando tu cumpliste catorce?**- le pregunto relajadamente

-**claro que no… espera la estas ¡justificando!**- exclamo sorprendida- **eso es nuevo en ti**-

-**si… no se que me pasa, debe ser el sake**- sonrió dándole otro sobo a su vasito

-**deja de tomar eso o te embriagaras**- le advirtió

-**como ordene, princesa del viento**- le sonrió coquetamente cerrándole un ojo

La princesa sonrió, luego su atención fue atrapada por unas personas que vio a lo lejos- **¡Yuta por aquí!**- llamo a su primo agitando la mano, este se acerco acompañado.

-**al fin los encontré, ¿Cómo han estado?**- les pregunto el principe del agua Yuta mizutoni, un joven alto de cabello azul oscuro y ojos salmones de 23 años aproximadamente

-**bien**- respondieron simplemente sus interlocutores quienes estaba concentrados en la acompañante del chico, una muchacha joven vestida con un kimono celeste con ondas azules en sus mangas y partes inferior, su cabello estaba cubierto por un velo y la mayor parte de su rostro estaba cubierta por un pañuelo triangular, solo sus ojos verdes esmeralda se lograban ver.

-**¿hanae?**- se aventuro a preguntar sayuri

La muchacha respondió con una reverencia corta y les dijo- **es un gusto volver a verlos**-

-**¡prima!**- exclamo emocionada sayuri, la otra muchacha asintió y la princesa del aire la abrazo efusivamente- **tenía mucho tiempo sin verte**-

-**igual yo, has crecido mucho**-

-**valla, no lo puedo creer**- murmuro sakumo- **así que al fin te dejaron libre esos sacerdotes**- bromeo- **pero… ¿Por qué estas vestida así?**-

-**a pesar de que llevo varios años en el templo sigo siendo una novicia y lo seré hasta que mi hermano tenga un hijo y ese hijo cumpla catorce años**-

-**¿pero porque?**- pregunto extrañado el peliplata

-**porque en caso de que a mi me pase algo mi hermana será la heredera al trono, cuando tenga un hijo y este cumpla catorce mi hermana estará libre de esta responsabilidad y si hace los votos no podrá ser mi sucesora**- explico yuta

-**la** **prioridad es el reino y no otra cosa, por eso debo esperar**- dijo hanae- **aunque mis habilidades sean las de un experto**-

-**que estupidez**- opino su prima

-**Su atención por favor**- pidió la asistente del rey apareciendo en la parte alta de la salida del castillo- **perdón por la demora. Dejo con ustedes al gobernante de estas tierras y su anfitrión el rey fugaku uchiha**-

Después de aquella presentación entro el rey de la nación del fuego, su semblante era serio aunque aquello no era novedad- **les doy las gracias a todos por haber venido, el día de hoy es muy importante no solo por el cumpleaños número catorce de mi hija, también hoy se cumple un siglo de paz**- los presentes aplaudieron sin excepción- **ahora dejo con ustedes a mi hija y sucesora, la princesa keiko uchiha**-

Antes de salir la muchacha suspiro, detestaba que la miraran, estaba nerviosa a pesar de saber hacer todo muy bien- **bien keiko aquí vamos**- se dijo a si misma en voz baja

-**se que lo harás bien**- la alentó su escolta antes de que ella saliera, lo que le dio mas confianza a ella y tranquilizo sus nervios- **por que yo te lo enseñe**-

La muchacha rodó los ojos- **presumido**- susurro y salio. Al verla su padre y su asistente bajaron por las escaleras para llegar al jardín y observar desde abajo.

Todos la miraban esperando que demostrara lo que sabía, se paralizo por unos segundos y luego saco de sus mangas dos sables, los sables gemelos. Mostró la parte plana al público y luego los movió con destreza simulando una pelea, moviéndose ágilmente y de forma precisa los sables, su presentación fue prolija e incluso artística, hermosa. Para finalizar rodeo sus sables con fuego y los apunto al cielo de ellos salieron una gran llamarada de fuego en forma de dragón que floto como si tuviera vida sobre los espectadores hasta que se centro en un punto y el dragón comenzó a enrollarse y se convirtió en una esfera que comenzó a moverse manera extraña, la muchacha dejo de enviar fuego, pero aquella esfera seguía ahí- **liberar**- murmuro juntando sus manos con los dedos índices levantados, la esfera comenzó a tomar forma de ave y poco a poco fue consumido hasta que apareció un enorme y majestuoso fénix que chillo energético al aparecer, extendió sus alas y luego voló hasta su dueña. Con eso la presentación había acabado y todos lo entendieron así porque aplaudieron con ganas y algunas ovaciones.

Keiko sonrió con superioridad ya que demostró que era muy buena, sin embargo todo aquello la agoto de sobre manera, comenzó a marearse aunque disimulaba que estaba bien. Su padre apareció en escena y le dijo- **hoy has demostrado que eres una digna heredera al trono por eso yo te condecoro con este collar**- se saco un collar de oro con un dije en forma de fénix en cuyo centro se encontraba el símbolo familiar- **esto a pasado de generación en generación y hoy es tuyo porque te lo has ganado con tu propio esfuerzo**- se lo coloco en el cuello y todos aplaudieron- **a partir de hoy tu opinión será considerada como la de un adulto confiable y respetable. Ahora amigos míos sigamos con la celebración**- los músicos comenzaron a tocar y los sirvientes comenzaron a traer la comida y las bebidas mas finas del reino.

-**te felicito, lo hiciste muy bien**- le dijo su padre una vez que la atención sobre ellos ya no existía

-**no** **me interesa lo que tu digas**- le respondió fríamente y bajo hasta el jardín acompañada de su escolta dejando a su padre ahí plantado.

-**no deberías ser tan grosera**- le recomendó ryuyami con su típico tono serio

-**mira quien lo dice, en todo caso no te metas ryukin, no es asunto tuyo**- le respondió- **solo espero que esto termine pronto, estoy algo cansada**- susurro mirando el piso. Ambos se dirigieron a una mesa vacía y se sentaron a su alrededor.

-**te felicito, lo hiciste muy bien**- se acerco a decirle yuta

La muchacha se sonrojo levemente miro hacia otro lado y dijo- **gracias yuta-san**-

-**de nada, por cierto te quiero presentar a mi hermana menor**-

Hanae extendió su mano- **es un placer**-

Keiko la miro extrañada unos segundos, pero luego estiro su mano- **el placer es mió, él es mi escolta**- apunto al de cabello negro- **su nombre es ryuyami kinugasa… saluda**- le reclamo dándole un codazo al ver que él chico no hacia nada

-**¿por que habría de hacerlo?**- le pregunto a keiko ignorando a los presentes

-**siempre tan grosero y descortés**- dijo sayuri quien recién venia llegando al igual que sakumo- **pero que mas se puede esperar de un escolta de cuarta categoría**-

-**escúchame** **mocosa no tengo ganas de escucharte, así que mejor cállate**- le advirtió ryuyami con una mirada de ultratumba

-**¿acaso** **olvidas con quien hablas?**- le pregunto molesta sayuri, pero el muchacho simplemente la ignoro cerrando sus ojos y relajándose en su silla- **arsh, como detesto a este tipo**-

-**si te enojas solo te volverás más vieja**- le dijo keiko- **aunque creo que ya es tarde**-

La princesa del aire la miro molesta- **que graciosa eres enana… jajaja**-

-**porque no te tiras a un barranco**- le sugirió calmada keiko

-**hey, dejen de pelear**- les pidió yuta- **hoy** **es un día de celebración, no es necesario que se tiren malas vibras**-

Ambas chicas miraron a sitios opuestos molestas, era más que evidente que se detestaban, pero aun así disfrutaban molestándose.

-**hermano creo te llama Torio**- le indico hanae a yuta, el chico miro hacia unas mesas y efectivamente lo llamaba torio el joven rey de la nación de tierra

-**es** **increíble que torio solo tenga 24 años y ya este casado, esperando un hijos y sea rey**- opino sakumo

-**si**- lo apoyo yuta- **en la noche lo debe pasar muy bien**- opino morbosamente levantando repetidamente sus cejas

-**si que envidia**- respondió de la misma forma sakumo

-**no digan esas cosas**- los regaño sonrojada sayuri dándoles un "suave" golpe a cada uno en el brazo

-**ash**- se quejo sakumo acariciándose el brazo- **que bruta eres mujer**-

-**iré a ver que quiere**- aviso yuta volviendo a su estado normal- **toma keiko esto es para ti, feliz cumpleaños**- le entrego una cajita de color azul rey y se fue

-**gracias**- susurro algo sonrojada la cumpleañera una vez que él se alejo

-**hey sayu, vamos a bailar**- le sugirió a su amiga y sin esperar respuesta se la llevo a la pista de baile, dejando solos a keiko, ryuyami y a hanae.

La joven novicia saco de sus mangas una pequeña botella con un liquido violeta y se lo oferto a keiko- **bebe esto**-

-**¿Qué es?**- pregunto extrañada tomando la pequeña botella

-**no preguntes y bébelo**- le sugirió su escolta con los ojos cerrados- **los sacerdotes del agua son expertos en curación y recuperación de energía y si no me equivoco eso es para recuperar energía ¿no es así?**- pregunto abriendo un ojo y mirando a la princesa del agua

-**tu escolta tiene razón, ese liquido recuperara tu energía. Esa presentación te debió dejar exhausta y pronto necesitaras la energía que perdiste**-

Keiko la miro extrañada, lo último la intrigo. ¿Qué quería decir con que pronto necesitaría la energía que perdió? Iba a preguntar pero en ese preciso momento se escucho una fuerte explosión en la parte principal del castillo y una columna de humo apareció.

-**¿Qué fue eso?**- pregunto al aire la pelinegra

Varios anbus aparecieron en el jardín trasero

-**señor nos atacan**- le aviso uno de ellos al rey de fuego

-**grupo A cuiden a las familias reales y a la nobleza, grup cuiden al pueblo, grupo D, E y F retengan al enemigo**- les ordeno el soberano del castillo

-**¡si!**- respondieron enérgicos lo anbus y cada grupo se fue a hacer lo que le ordenaron

Keiko estaba sorprendida e impactada, miro a hanae y ella tenia los ojos cerrados como si estuviera meditando o analizando su entorno- **¿tú sabias que esto pasaría?**- se aventuro a preguntar algo temerosa por la situación, pero la muchacha no respondió.

Varios murciélagos aparecieron en el lugar provocando un revuelo entre los presentes, un gran murciélago negro apareció en lo alto del cielo una hermosa y joven mujer de cabello negro y largo, piel pálida y fina figura montaba aquel murciélago volando sobre los invitados, de la boca de aquel asqueroso murciélago salían pequeños murciélagos negros que atacaban en grupos a los anbus y les causaban una dolorosa muerte ya que al morderlos con sus afilados colmillos las piel de volvía negra y se podría.

-**que entupidos**- se mofo en lo alto aquella mujer, buscando con la mirada a alguien a quien matar, sonrió a elegir a alguien. Cerró los ojos y su cuerpo comenzó a ensombrecerse y apareció frente al anciano rey del rayo-**hola**- lo saludo y de un solo movimiento lo corto en dos con su gran espada negra a la altura del vientre- **que fácil**- se jacto, algunos anbus que estaban cerca se abalanzaron sobre ella, sin embrago murieron al instante gracias a la espada de aquella mujer- **torpes**-

-**esa maldita, mato a mi bisabuelo**- gruño molesto el principe del rayo sakumo hatake que estaba junto a sayuri- **la matare**-

-**no vallas sakumo**- le pidió sayuri abrazándolo- **por favor no… no quiero que te ocurra nada malo**-

-**sayu**- murmuro el chico sorprendido. Con un movimiento rápido abrazo con fuerza a la chica con un brazo y con el otro electrocuto a varios murciélagos que venían por ellos- **debemos salir de aquí y procurar que esas cosas no nos muerdan**- su acompañante asintió. Juntos se escabulleron con cuidado hacia la mesa donde habían estado antes viendo con horror como esas cosas mataban a sus conocidos y a los anbus.

En la mesa un murciélago se robo la pócima que le había regalado hanae a keiko y se escabullo con ella…

-**maldición**- gruño keiko- **debí haberla tomado antes**-

-**eso te pasa por descuidada**- la regaño su escolta mientras peleaba contra los murciélagos

-**cállate**- le ordeno molesta más con ella misma que con él. Varios murciélagos se acercaron a ella, intento calcinarlos pero el fuego nunca se hizo presente, su escolta se dio cuenta de aquello y acabo con ellos- **no era necesario, yo podía hacerlo**-

-**si como no**- le dijo irónico, la jalo bruscamente para evitar que unos kunais la alcanzaran y los redirigió con su katana

-**podrías ser mas cuidadoso, eso me dolió**- se quejo

-**te acabo de salvar la vida y me reclamas**-

-**es tu deber**-

-**¡cuidado!**- exclamo hanae poniéndose frente a ellos y creando un escudo de protección transparente en forma de cúpula. Varios kunais chocaron con ella y otro quedaron incrustados.

De los árboles aparecieron varios encapuchado con armas y dispuestos a matar a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino…

-**hmp, tardaron mucho**- los encaro la mujer que había atacado antes

-**kodashi, tú te adelantaste**- le respondió un encapuchado- **lo** **bueno es que nos has dejado algo de diversión**-

Los sobrevivientes por instinto se juntaron para mayor protección…

-**esto va a terminar muy mal**- comento Izumi, la joven esposa del rey de la nación de la tierra

-**esto no es lo peor**- murmuro hanae cerrando sus ojos, sentía que él se acercaba, su energía demoníaca era muy poderosa.

-**¿de hablas?**-le pregunto su hermano, que estaba a su lado

-**puedo sentir una fuerte energía maligna que se acerca**- respondió

-**lo mejor será que los mas jóvenes huyan de este lugar, ya que ellos son el futuro**- opino el padre de lo príncipes del agua

-**es lo mejor**- apoyo el rey del aire

-**mientras nosotros los distraemos ustedes deben ir al templo del fuego que se encuentra en el otro patio. Ahí les dicen a los sacerdotes que los envíen a la nación de la tierra que es la más segura de todas y que luego cierren el portal**- le ordeno fugaku

-**¿pero que pasara con ustedes?**- pregunto sakumo

-**no se preocupen, solo váyanse**- les dijo el rey del agua- **y tu también torio, eres muy joven aun y tus tierras no tienen descendientes**-

-**de acuerdo**- acepto el joven rey

-**a la cuenta de tres nos dispersaremos**- aviso el rey fugaku- **uno… dos… tres…**-

La masa de gente que estaba reunida en un solo punto se disperso confundiendo a los atacantes. Los grandes reyes y sus esposas atacaban con fiereza, mientras que los más jóvenes se escabullían, una risa maligna invadió el lugar paralizando a todos. A escasos metros de los escapistas apareció entre llamas negras un hombre de ojos rojos, sonrió con maldad y miro a cada unos de los que estaban ahí, su mirada se centro en la princesa del fuego quien lideraba la huida ya que conocía muy bien el lugar, el hombre sintió mucha ira ya que esa muchacha le recordaba a su hermana menor que lo convirtió en piedra con ayuda otras mujeres, en sus manos junto fuego negro y lo lanzo directamente hacia la heredera del fuego.

La joven princesa vio en cámara lenta como venia el fuego hacia ella, pero no lograba moverse, de pronto su padre apareció frente a ella recibiendo las llamas negras que solo dejaban de arden cuando ya no tenían mas que quemar

-**¡PAPÁ!**- grito de forma desgarradora la menor, sin embargo no se podía mover, sentía miedo y un profundo odio a la vez…

-**¡váyanse!**- les ordeno el rey del fuego antes de caer al piso muerto

Los demás jóvenes cerraron los ojos intentando no pensar en ello para continuar con la huida, pero la princesa del fuego no se movía- **no me quiero ir**- susurro dolida

-**como quieras**- le dijo su escolta noqueándola, para luego cargarla

Corrieron rápidamente cruzando el jardín hasta llegar a un costado del castillo que los conducía al patio 4 donde estaba el templo del fuego, sin embargo el templo estaba envuelto en llamas negras.

-**esos malditos pensaron en todo**- gruño yuta

-**no en todo, oniisan**- hablo hanae, todos las miraron- **ellos se acercan, no se que habrá pasado pero vienen hacia acá**-

La muchacha hizo unos sellos y un especie de remolino extraño apareció- **este portal los llevara a la nación de la tierra**, **pongan en alerta a su gente, estas personas son muy malas**-

-**ok**- los reyes de la tierra entraron confiados y el portal desapareció

-**no** **sabia que podías hacer eso**- le dijo su hermano

-**soy sacerdotisa, se supone que hacemos esto**-

-**Sakumo**- lo llamo y abrió un nuevo portal- **este te llevara a tus tierras también da el aviso**-

Antes de irse el chico le dio un beso en la mejilla a sayuri- **cuídate, pronto te buscare**- y desapareció

-**hermano, este lugar no es seguro para keiko**- le dijo hanae

-**¿Qué quieres decir?**- le pregunto su prima

-**ese hombre, por llamarlo de alguna forma, es madara**- los presentes abrieron los ojos con sorpresa- **él la buscara y la asesinara no podemos dejar que eso pase, por eso es mejor que ella se valla a la otra dimensión y yo me iré con ella**-

-**un momento**- dijo ryuyami- **yo soy su guardián, debo ir con ella**-

-**eso no te lo discuto, además podríamos ir a Japón, tu país natal**- respondió hanae- **abriré un portal que te llevara a las tierras del agua**- le entrega un pergamino- **ese pergamino lo hice yo, es especial, puedes ir a donde quieras con el, es algo así como un portal de bolsillo**- su hermano la miro escéptico- **adentro salen las instrucciones**-

-**ok**- dijo extrañado

-**quiero ir contigo prima**- le dijo de pronto sayuri

-**tú no puedes**- la contradijo inmediatamente ryuyami

-**¿Por qué no? Tú no me mandas, guardián de cuarta**- le respondió la chica, ambos se miraba desafiantes

-h**ey ya basta**- dijo yuta- **creo que es mejor que sayuri valla con ustedes, yo daré el aviso en las tierras del aire y me encargare del resto**-

-**ok**- le dijo su hermana, abriendo el portal hacia la nación del agua- **cuídate**-

-**lo haré**- le dio un beso en la frente a ella y a su prima- **te las encargo**- le dijo a ryuyami y se fue

-**ahora nos toca a nosotros**- miro a ryuyami- **¿donde nos podemos ocultar?**-

El chico la miro seriamente por unos momentos y finalmente contesto- **vamos a Tokio, ahí hay varios magos-**

La chica asintió y abrió un portal que los llevara hacia ese lugar, ryuyami fue el primero en entrar cargando a keiko, luego sayuri y por ultimo hanae, entonces el portal se cerró…

Llegaron a un parque de Tokio, ya era de noche y llovía de forma torrencial…

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

_Konoha Gakuen, un prestigioso centro educacional privado que abarca desde el jardín infantil hasta la universidad. En sus amplios terrenos ubicados en las afueras de Tokio se ubican cuatro edificios correspondientes al jardín infantil junto con la guardería, la primaria, la secundaria, la preparatoria y la universidad. También en estos terrenos hay una gran cancha multidisciplinaría, una piscina olímpica y un extenso bosque._

_En esta prestigiosa escuela privada solo asisten alumnos con un "talento especial", solo las personas que poseen magia o son descendientes de un magos o guerreros pueden asistir, ya que aquí les enseñan a controlar sus poderes, les enseñaran su historia y lo que necesiten para sobrevivir en este mundo…_

**La escuela**

Como todas las mañanas los alumnos llegaban a su apreciada escuela, los pequeños alumnos del jardín infantil y la guardería eran llevados por sus padres de la mano a las dependencias, los pequeños lucían sus pequeños uniformes, tanto las niñas como los niños usan unos pequeños pescadores de algodón azul rey, una polera blanca con líneas azules y la insignia de la escuela, zapatillas de cualquier tipo y boina azul rey.

Los hombres de la primaria también usan pescadores pero de color verde oscuro, las mujeres en cambio usan falda verde oscuro entablada. El resto es para todos igual, polera manga corta de color blanca con líneas verdes en las mangas y alrededor del cuello, el símbolo de la escuela lo tienen bordado en el lado derecho, zapatillas a elección del alumno y una boina del mismo color que los pantalones y faldas.

Las mujeres de la secundaria usan falda de color burdeo entablada y los hombres pantalones del mismo color; ambos usan poleras blancas con líneas dobles burdeos en las mangas y la insignia del colegio al lado izquierdo, también usan zapatillas a elección.

El uniforme de los alumnos de la preparatoria es más sofisticado: los varones usan zapatos negros y pantalones grises, camisa blanca con una corbata de líneas grises y azul marino, un veston azul marino con la insignia de la escuela en el lado izquierdo. Las damas usan zapatos negros y calcetines azul marino un poco más abajo de la rodilla, falda entablada del tipo escoses con colores grises y azul marino, blusa blanca con una corbata de líneas azul marino y gris, un blazer ajustado azul marino con la insignia de la escuela al lado izquierdo.

Los universitarios podían vestirse como querían.

Dos chicas caminaban por la vereda que llevaba a la gran puerta del establecimiento. La más alta de ellas usaba el uniforme de la preparatoria, ella era de tez clara, ojos verde selva y su cabello castaño con mechas rubias naturales lo llevaba amarrado en una coleta alta, aquella muchacha se veía feliz a diferencia de su acompañante que parecía estar muy molesta, la otra muchacha usaba el uniforme de la secundaria, pero además tenia en su mano derecha una muñequera del mismo color del uniforme, su cabello negro con mechas rojas estaba suelto y le llegaba a la altura de los hombros, su tez era muy pálida y sus ojos negros denotaban fastidio…

-**no creo que a "él" le guste tu nuevo look**- comento la mayor masticando chicle

-**y a mi que… él no me manda**- respondió fríamente la de ojos negros

-**yo solo decía… espero que "él" no le arme una bronca a mi prima por tú culpa**-

La menor suspiró harta- **porque no te callas "yuri", no tengo ánimos de escucharte**-

-**que grosera, solo quiero entablar una conversación contigo, después de todo viviremos por un largo tiempo juntas**-

-**espero que no sea así**-

-**¡hey yuri!**-

La castaña se voltio y vio a su amiga coletas- **¡hola Tenten!**- la saludo de vuelta moviendo la mano

Tenten es una chica de 17 años, alta de piel tostada, cabello corto y castaño, ojos marrones, es muy atlética y enérgica.

-**buenos días**- saludo la recién llegada

-**buenos días**- respondió al saludo su amiga, a diferencia de la menor que no dijo nada

-**parece que alguien se levanto con el pie izquierdo**- comento tenten divertida mirando a la menor

La aludida la miro fríamente por unos minutos y después se marcho, sin decir más.

-**¿pero que le pasa a tu hermana hoy?**-

-**no la tomes en cuenta, ella es así amargada, gruñona y antisocial**- respondió yuri

-**es increíble que sean hermanas, no se parecen en nada**-

Yuri sonrió algo nerviosa y pensó _"es por que en realidad no lo somos"_. Sonrió- **¿viste la teleserie anoche?**-

-**si estuvo buenísima, sobre todo la parte donde korio saca un cuchillo y…**-

La muchacha de cabello negro y mechas rojas caminaba rápidamente por el patio de la escuela para llegar a su salón, como detestaba ese lugar, se detuvo unos momentos cerro sus ojos y nuevamente visualizo la escena donde asesinaron a su padre, cerro con furia su puño_ "me vengare" _se dijo mentalmente y siguió su camino.

Al doblar por una esquina alguien se tropezó con ella y callo al suelo…

-**auch**- se quejó

-**¿te encuentras?**- le pregunto la persona que la había botado, una chica de la preparatoria de cabello rosa, tez clara y ojos verde hade- **fue sin querer… déjame ayudarte**- le extendió la mano

La menor la miro feo y se levanto sola, dejando a la otra chica con la mano estirada- **te mas cuidado pelo de chicle**-

A la pelirosa le dio un tic en el ojo izquierdo aquel comentario- **¿Cómo me llamaste?**-

-**pelo de chicle**- repitió

- **como te atreves…**-

-**¿sakura que estas haciendo?**- le pregunto una chica rubia de ojos agua marina, también de la preparatoria que estaba acompañada de otra chica de cabello azul oscuro y ojos lila pálidos- **no estés molestando a esa pobre niña**-

-**molestándola ¿yo? ¡Ella me acaba de decir pelo de chicle!**- exclamo molesta, su amiga soltó una suave risa- **no te rías ino**-

-**que fastidiosas**- comento la menor- **yo me largo y frentona ten mas cuidado por donde caminas**- y se fue

Sakura se quedo helada- **me dijo frentona… ¡esa mocosa me las pagara!**-

-**tranquila amiga**- la atrapo ino para que no se acriminara

-**será mejor que vallamos a nuestro salón, las clases están por comenzar**- comento la peliazul

-**Hinata, hoy tenemos clase con kakashi-sensei y siempre llega tarde**- le recordó sakura más calmada

-**mmm**-

-**¿Qué pasa ino?**-

-**será mejor que vallamos al salón**- dijo mirando su celular para después guardarlo- **Sai me acaba de enviar un mensaje**- explico mientras caminaban- **dice que sasuke le dijo que hoy no vendrá kakashi-sensei y lo mas probables es que lo reemplace Anko-sense**i-

-**ella no**- se quejo sakura

-**espero que kakashi-sensei se encuentre bien**- deseo hinata

Al llegar al salón todos sus compañeros estaban ahí…

-**parece que el rumor corrió rápido**- opino hinata, ya que por lo general todos llegaba tarde a esa clase

-**hola chicas**- las saludo un chico de cabello negro corto, ojos del mismo color y piel extremadamente pálida

-**gracias por el mensaje amor**- le dijo ino usando un tono especial, luego le dio un suave beso en la boca

El muchacho sonrió- **y… ¿aceptan la cita a ciegas?**- les pregunto a hinata y a sakura

-**cita a ciegas**- repitieron las aludidas extrañadas

Ino le dio un codazo a su novio- **ellas creen que será una salida de grupo entre ellas y nosotras**- le susurro

-**debiste decírmelo antes**- le susurro su novio

-**chicos a sus asientos**- les ordeno la profesora Anko que había llegado sin aviso, sus alumnos al verla se sentaron de inmediato, ya que conocían el pésimo humor de su maestra- **bien chicos hoy la clase será distinta. Se supone que les debería enseñar de manera teórica los hechizos de protección, pero en lugar de eso iremos al campo de entrenamiento 2 y nos juntaremos con los alumnos de segundo año de la secundaria para que ustedes les enseñen y expliquen lo que saben**- los alumnos se quejaron en masa- **los que no quieran hacerlo reprobaran**-

-**eso no es justo**- se quejaron algunos

-**me importa un bledo si es justo o no**- levanto la voz la profesora- **ahora vallan a los camarines a cambiarse y en diez minutos los veré en el campo de entrenamiento**-

-**siiii**- dijeron aburridos sus alumnos en voz alta

En el campo de entrenamiento 2, ya se encontraban los alumnos de segundo año de la secundaria ellos vestían con un pantalón de buzo burdeo con dos líneas blancas en la parte lateral de las piernas y unas polera manga corta de color blanca con mangas burdeos y la infaltable insignia de la escuela, algunos de ellos estaban nerviosos por lo que debían hacer. Su sensei Iruka Umino les había dicho que debían mostrar lo que sabian hacer frente a los alumnos de la preparatoria, ya que uno de ellos lo apadrinaría, eso quería decir que dependiendo de sus habilidades un alumno de la preparatoria con habilidades similares se encargaría de ellos y les enseñaría lo que sabía. Además secretamente ese ejercicio servia para ver los niveles de los alumnos de la secundaria y ver quienes podían entrar a una clase especial que servia para el desarrollo de las habilidades en batalla que era dictada por un antiguo alumno muy brillante.

-**Iruka, ya estamos aquí**- aviso la profesora anko seguida por sus alumnos que vestían de una forma muy similar a los alumnos de la secundaria solo que el color era azul marino- **bien comencemos con esto**-

Los alumnos de la preparatoria se sentaron en el pasto frente a los nerviosos alumnos de la secundaria, ya les habían explicado en que consistía realmente aquello y estaban expectantes para elegir a quien apadrinar. Uno a uno los alumnos de la secundaria mostraron sus habilidades que no eran nada fuera de lo común…

-**Minamoto Haruhi**- llamo iruka, una pequeña niña de trece años se levanto, ella tenia el de cabello castaño corto, con dos mechones a cada lado de su cara, ojos cafés y piel morena.

La pequeña niña se paro frente a los alumnos de la preparatoria tomo aire y lo soltó hacia un costado donde no había nadie, una fuerte ventisca salio de su boca.

-**al fin alguien que vale la pena**- comento en voz baja un joven de cabello negro azulado peinado como un papagayo y ojos negros, piel blanquecina- **tú deberías apadrinarla**- le comento a su rubio hermanastro- **después de todo es tu elemento y eres el único de nuestra clase que lo maneja**-

-**tienes razón**- levanto la mano

-**¿que sucede uzumaki?**- pregunto anko

-**yo quiero apadrinar a esa niña**- respondió

-**se supone que una vez que todos terminen decidiremos quien apadrina a quien. Sin embargo, tú eres el único de la clase que maneja ese elemento así que te lo concedo**- acepto su profesora

-**¡si!**- grito emocionado el rubio de ojos azules provocando la risa de sus compañeros

-**hey** **guarden silencio**- les ordeno anko- **¿ya los vimos a todos?**-

-**no **-respondió iruka-** falta la niña nueva**- la busco en su lista ya que no se sabía el nombre- **aquí esta… Kinugasa Mei**- llamo, una muchacha no muy alta de 14 años se levanto, parecía aburrida

-**mira sakura es la niña de la mañana**- le comento hinata en voz baja a su amiga

-**esa mocosa**- murmuro molesta la pelirosa- **mírala** **tiene aires de superioridad, apostaría que no sabe hacer nada**-

La muchacha de ojos negros se paro en el lugar donde antes había estado su compañera miro con algo de fastidio al resto de los alumnos _"no deben mostrar sus habilidades"_ recordó que le decía "su hermana mayor"… _"al diablo con eso"_ se dijo mentalmente

-**señorita kinugasa, debe mostrar sus habilidades… o ¿es que no las tiene aun?**- pregunto iruka ya que se tardaba

-**por lo visto tenias razón sakura, no sabe hacer nada**- comento ino

Mei cerro los ojos unos instantes, se giro a un lugar donde no había nadie junto sus manos estiro sus dedos índices y los coloco frente a sus labios, finalmente soplo pero a diferencia de su anterior compañera de su boca salio una gran llamarada que se convirtió en una gran bola de fuego, todos se sorprendieron sin excepción ya que muy pocos alumnos dentro de la historia de la escuela tenían la habilidad de controlar el fuego ya que era el elemento mas difícil.

La pequeña dejo de "soplar" y poco a poco el fuego se fue extinguiendo- **bien hecho**- la felicito iruka saliendo de su asombro, la muchacha sonrió con algo de superioridad y volvió a su lugar.

-_"por lo visto tenemos a dos jóvenes talento para la clase de itachi"_- pensó anko- **bien ahora pueden descansar unos momento mientras iruka y yo decidimos quien apadrinara a quien**-

-**hai**- exclamaron los alumnos

-**a la mayoría ya se con quien apadrinarlos**- le comento anko a iruka

-**si yo también, solo me falta la niña nueva**-

-**esa** **niña, kinugasa ¿no?**- su interlocutor asintió- **¿hace cuanto llego y de donde viene?**-

-**llego hace dos semanas mas o menos, viene de Alemania**- respondió iruka

-**¡Alemania! No sabía que algunos magos habían ido tan lejos**-

-**ni yo, sus padres fallecieron y se vino a vivir aquí junto a sus hermanos mayores**- explico el sensei de la secundaria- **tiene una hermana que esta en el ultimo año de la preparatoria, creo que su nombre es Yuri**-

-**¿Yuri? Con razón su apellido me suena tan familiar, pero ella maneja el viento de una manera muy superior nada de fuego**- reflexiono anko

-**pero bueno… ¿con quien la dejamos?**-

-**que te parece uzumaki…**-

-**¿naruto?**- le pregunto extrañado a su compañera de trabajo

-**no, el apadrinara a Minamoto, me refiero a su hermanastro uzumaki sasuke**-

-**me parece bien, aunque su especialidad es el rayo sabe manejar algo fuego y su hermano le puede ayudar, además es el único que no tiene a quien apadrinar**- dijo mirando la lista de su compañera

-**así es, bien entonces en eso quedamos**- los profesores volvieron a donde estaban los alumnos- **¡bien gusanos ya estamos listos, a medida digamos sus nombres se Irán juntando!**-

-**¡hai!**-

-**haruno, samaheda**-

-**yamanaka, yamanaka**-

.

-**uzumaki naruto, minamoto**-

.

-**hyuga, amoe**-

-**akimichi, terao**-

-**uzumaki sasuke, kinugasa**-

.

.

-**nara, dorin**-

.

.

-**inuzuka, takada**-

.

-**bien esos son todos**- dijo en voz alta iruka

-**este ejercicio es la tercera vez que se hace**- comenzó a explicar anko- **los alumnos de la preparatoria serán una especie de hermanos mayores de los de la secundaria, la forma de evaluación es muy compleja y no se la explicaremos**-

-**con** **esto tendrán una nota extra tanto los padrinos como los apadrinados**- explico iruka- **así que no lo tomen a la ligera. Los padrinos deben encargarse de "sus niños" tanto dentro de la escuela como fuera**-

Algunos alumnos se quejaron. El timbre de cambio de hora sonó y los alumnos se fueron a sus respectivas clases…

En la hora de almuerzo en el comedor algunos chicos de segundo año comentaban sobre sus nuevos "hermanitos"…

-**haruhi es genial, es decidida, no se rinde nunca y le gusta el ramen… aunque prefiere la barbacoa**- reflexiono naruto

-**valla si que estas muy emocionado con esto**- comento suigetsu- **a mi me toco una niña muy traviesa y divertida… creo que nos llevaremos bien**-

-**a mi me toco un chico con exceso de energía**- comento aburrido shikamaru- **no** **se porque me pusieron con él**-

-**¿y el tuyo sai? ¿Qué tal?**- pegunto naruto

-**me toco un primo por parte de mi madre así que esta tarea me será muy fácil**- respondió

Solo quedaba uno que diera su opinión y ese era sasuke, sus amigos lo miraron curiosos, el chico se dio cuenta de las intenciones de sus amigos y dijo- **aun no tengo mi opinión sobre ella**-

-**¡que! ¡Vamos teme como no vas a tener una opinión de ella!**- exclamo su rubio hermanastro

-**no hables tan alto**- se quejo el pelinegro- **dobe**-

-**¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!**-

-**como escuchaste, ¡dobe!**-

-**hey dejen de pelear**- les dijo shikamaru- **siempre es lo mismo con ustedes**-

-**no me quiero ni imaginar como son en su casa**- comento divertido suigetsu- **de seguro tienen vuelta loca a mikoto-san**-

-**o a minato-san**- siguió con el hilo sai

-**cierren la boca**- les ordeno molesto sasuke

-**cambiando de tema, están listos para lo de mañana**- les pregunto sai a sus amigos

-**si**- respondió shikamaru- **yo llevare a temari**-

-**y yo a ayame**- respondió suigetsu

-**ok, naruto y sasuke irán con las amigas de ino**- dijo sai

-**¿con cuales de todas sus amigas?**- pregunto naruto

-**es una sorpresa**- respondió sai…

En otra mesa no muy lejos de la anterior…

Cinco chicas estaban reunidas, hablando muy a gusto…

-**si me impresionó mucho, no creí que lo haría**- comento tenten, dando por terminado el tema

-**por cierto, tuviste mucha suerte sakura**- dijo de pronto ino

-**¿de que hablas?**- pregunto extrañada a la aludida

-**por suerte no hiciste enfadar en la mañana a esa niña o si no te hubiera calcinado**- respondió ino

-**¿de que hablan?**- pregunto Yuri

-**en la mañana sakura choco con una niña un poco grosera**- respondió hinata

-**un poco**- ironizo sakura- **es una niña muy grosera y fastidiosa**-

-**le dijo pelo de chicle y frentona**- comento tratando de no reírse ino

Las del último año se sorprendieron

-**y… ¿Por qué dices que sakura tuvo suerte?**- le pregunto tenten a ino

-**porque en vez de tener clases con kakashi sensei tuvimos con anko-sensei y nos llevaron para apadrinar a un niño de segundo de secundaria**- comenzó a explicar ino

-**si… a mi me toco hacerlo el año pasado, es algo muy divertido**- comento tenten- **pero sigue**-

-**bien, esa niña tiene la habilidad de controlar el fuego y muy bien para su edad**- continuo diciendo ino, yuri tenia un mal presentimiento de ello- **solo imagina si esa niña se hubiera molestado mas con sakura, la hubiera calcinado**-

-**no exageres ino, esta prohibido atacar a otro alumno**- le dijo sakura mirándola feo

-**esa niña es apadrinada por sasuke-kun**- comento de la nada hinata

-**¡que! ¡Enserio!**- exclamaron sorprendidas yuri y tenten

-**si quieres conquistar a sasuke tendrás que acerté amiga de esa niña**- dijo tenten, sus amigas la miraron raro- **claro, ella pasara mucho tiempo con él y si le habla cosas buenas de ti el poco a poco se enamorara de ti**-

-**que cosas dices**- dijo sonrojada sakura, pero la verdad eso ella ya lo había pensado

-**y ¿Cómo se llama la niña?**- pregunto yuri

-**creo que… kinugasa mei**- respondió hinata dudosa, a yuri casi se le cae un fideo que estaba comiendo

-**¡pero ella es la hermanita de yuri!**- exclamo tenten

-**¡¿enserio?!**- dijeron a unísono las chicas del penúltimo año

-**jejeje… si**- respondió Yuri algo nerviosa _"le dijimos que no mostrara sus poderes"_ pensó molesta

-**hola tontas**- las saludo de mala manera una chica pelirroja de piel blanca y ojos del mismo color que su cabello con anteojos negros, acompañada de dos chicas, una rubia de ojos marrones y otra de cabello blanco y ojos rosa.

-**lárgate karin**- le ordeno ino molesta, sus amigas la apoyaban mirando feo a las recién llegadas

-**cálmate teñida**- le dijo la de lentes a la rubia para provocarla- **solo estoy aquí para decirles que personalmente me vengare por lo que le hicieron a mi casillero**-

-**no sabemos de que hablas**- dijo yuri fingiendo inocencia

-**saben muy bien de lo que hablo**- dijo exaltada la pelirroja

-**¿algún problema?**- pregunto el inspector de turno que estaba en el comedor

-**no ninguno**- respondió karin y se fue junto a sus amigas, el inspector lo hizo después

-**que despreciable es**- comento Yuri

-**si… pero fue muy buena la broma del casillero**- se rió sakura, sus amigas también rieron

El timbre sonó…

-**nos vemos a la salida**- se despidieron yuri y tenten

-**no podemos**- dijo hinata- **debemos juntarnos con los de la secundaria**-

-**ya veo**- murmuro la castaña

-**entonces nos vemos el lunes**- dijo yuri con una sonrisa, sus amigas asintieron y cada cual se fue a su salón…

Al terminar las clases todos los alumnos de preparatoria buscaban a sus "hermanitos"…

-**arsh… ¿Dónde estará esa mocosa?**- murmuro molesto sasuke

-**vamos cálmate, no creo que se haya ido sabia que debía reunirse contigo**- le dijo su hermanastro

-**llevo casi dos horas buscándola**-

-**eso te pasa por no poner un punto de encuentro, yo le dije a haruhi-chan que nos encontráramos en un lugar y al salir de clases ella estaba ahí**- el rubio cruzo sus brazos detrás de la cabeza- **y ya termine de hablar con ella**-

-**si ya terminaste ayúdame a buscarla entonces**- gruño sasuke

-**que gruñón**- el rubio miro hacia todos lados y la vio- **mira ahí esta**- apunto a un lugar cerca del bosque

-**espérame aquí**- le ordeno al rubio

-**no seas tan rudo con ella**- le recomendó en voz alta mientras se alejaba

-**oye tú**- la llamo sasuke

La muchacha que estaba leyendo lo miro con fastidio- **tengo nombre ¿sabias?**-

El chico se detuvo frente a ella- **te he estado buscando por casi dos horas… ¿Dónde te habías metido?**-

-**que importa… ya me encontraste**- le respondió indiferentemente volviendo a su lectura

-**escúchame bien mocosa... esta calificación es muy importante así que no dejare que la arruines**-

La chica guardo su libro en su bolso para mirarlo a la cara-**¿y?**- pregunto altaneramente

Sasuke la tomo bruscamente de los brazos y la zamarreo un poco- **no me provoques porque no sabes que soy capaz**-

-**sasuke suéltala**- le ordeno un hombre joven de unos 21 años alto de cuerpo atlético, su cabello era largo y estaba amarrado en una coleta baja, tenia ojos negros y suaves surcos en sus mejillas a causa de las ojeras, estaba vestido con unos jeans negros y una polera azul.

Sasuke la soltó y se dirigió a su hermano- **no te metas en esto itachi**-

_"¿itachi?, ¿sasuke?"_ pensó, luego miro al rubio que se acercaba _"¿naruto?, ¿Dónde he escuchado esos nombres antes?, ¿Por qué ellos me resultan tan familiares?" _ Se cuestiono mentalmente, como si todo hubiera sido una orden su mente retrocedió en el tiempo y le mostró una escena del pasado que ella creía olvidada…

_En el hermoso jardín oriental del castillo de la nación del fuego se encontraban dos niños…_

_Uno tenia el cabello negro azulado y un singular peinado, ojos negros y piel blanquecina, él estaba vestido con una yukata azul. El otro niño era rubio y sus cabellos apuntaban al cielo, sus ojos eran de un azul profundo y su piel estaba algo tostada, él usaba una yukata naranja. Una niña estaba con ellos, ella era menor por algunos años, tenia el cabello muy negro y largo sus ojos también eran negros, su piel era blanquecina, ella estaba vestida con una yukata color cereza._

_Los tres niños trataban de atrapar un pequeño pajarito, que parecía divertirse con ellos porque a pesar que lo estaban molestando el seguía ahí._

_La niña vio que el pajarito volaba bajo y lo siguió sin importar a donde iba…_

_-__**keiko cuidado**__- escucho que le advertían pero era demasiado tarde había caído a la laguna artificial, ella no sabia nadar así que hundió rápidamente cuando estaba apunto de cerrar los ojos y perder todo el aire de sus pulmones vio que una mano la sacaba del lugar. Ya afuera tosió y voto todo el agua, miro a su salvador era un niño mucho mas grande que ella de cabello largo atado en una coleta baja, cabello negro al igual que sus ojos, vestía con una yukata azul, aquel niño miro enojado a los otros dos menores…_

_-__**deben tener mas cuidado**__- regaño a los chicos- __**ella solo tiene tres años**__-_

_-__**lo sentimos**__- se disculparon bajando la cabeza_

_Pero el mayor no estaba conforme- __**naruto nos dejas solos unos momentos**__- le pidió al rubio, este asintió y simplemente se fue dejando a su amigo solo_

_-__**sasuke ella es tu hermana menor, debes cuidarla mejor**__- comenzó con el regaño el mayor- __**esta es la tercera vez en la semana que sucede algo así… imagina si no hubiera aparecido yo**__-_

_-__**lo siento hermano**__- se disculpo nuevamente el menor apenado_

_-__**lo lamento mucho sasuke, pero esta vez debo decírselo a nuestros padres**__- _

_-__**no itachi por favor no**__- pidió afligido el pequeño sasuke ya que sabia lo que le esperaba si se enteraban sus padres_

_-__**lo**__**lamento sasuke, pero ya te lo había advertido antes**__- le dijo severamente su hermano mayor_

_-__**hermano**__- hablo la pequeña aun asustada por haber caído al agua- __**sasu no tiene la culpa**__- dijo lentamente ya que hace poco había aprendido a hablar bien- __**no le digas a nuestros padres**__- pidió_

_Itachi suspiro- __**esta bien, pero sean mas cuidadosos… ¿de acuerdo?**__-_

_-__**sii**__- dijeron ambos hermanitos al unísono _

Lentamente volvió a la realidad…

-**¿estas bien?**- le pregunto itachi algo preocupado

La muchacha asintió mientras ataba los cabos en su mente _"no puede ser, ellos son mis hermanos" _se dijo mentalmente mirando disimuladamente a itachi y a sasuke- **debo irme**- murmuro afligida

-**¿segura que estas bien?**- volvió a preguntar itachi

-**si**- respondió rápidamente colocándose su bolso en el hombro

-**espera**- la detuvo sasuke poniéndose frente a ella- **aun no hemos hablado**-

-**debo irme**- se apresuro a decir- **hablamos otro día**- y simplemente se fue caminado muy rápido

Itachi la observo irse tenia un extraño presentimiento con respecto a ella…

Continuara…


End file.
